The Fairy Dragon R.C.C.:
· The Fairy Dragon R.C.C.: By Strider Kage in RIFTS Home Brewed Classes and Races · Edit Doc · Delete The Fairy Dragon RCC: (Note''' that this IS NOT from the AD&D books and that I gave this race the name long before I picked up playing AD&D, the name stuck and I can’t bear to drop it'''.) Background: Somewhere in the vast megaverse there was an alien intelligence that had acquired a race of followers that had technologies that rivaled those of the Gene-Splicer’s. None of his followers were supernatural nor were they MDC, thus he had them use their technology to create a race of warriors to fight for the intelligence. Using the genes from a few select supernatural creatures such as dragons and fairies along with the genes from humans and a few other creatures the fairie dragon was born. With the appearance of beautiful humans with wings of various shapes and sometimes tails or body fur, they were immediately put to war. After the race had been at war for some time the sought independence and thus they sent a group of 5 particularly powerful fairy dragons to assassinate the intelligence. After 5 hours of nonstop battle the intelligence and all but one of the 5 fairy dragons were dead!! Soon after liberating themselves the race began to explore the megaverse and all of its possibilities. Attributes: IQ : 5d6 ME : 5d6 MA :'''3d6 '''PS : 6d6+20 PE : 5d6 PP : 4d6 PB : 6d6 Spd : 4d6+6 Flight Spd: '''Spd*5 '''MDC: (1d6+2) times 10 plus 1d4 per level PPE: 2d6*10 +1d6 every other level ISP: see psionics Horror factor: 1d6+8 Natural Abilities: winged flight, 90ft night vision, fire/cold resistant (takes 3/4 damage), regenerate 1d4*10 MDC per minute, Alter Physical Structure: pick from HU, teleport 100ft per level 40%+2% per level, 2d6 fire breath, pick three other Major(3 minor) powers from HU, Males can metamorphose into creatures 3times their normal size for 24+1 hours per level within a 48 hour period, Females can pick one other Major(2 minor) powers from HU. Plus all have a new power... Bionic meld: Genetically and magically created to accept bionics fully without many major side effects (do NOT lose any of their abilities even if full conversion Borg, but for each implant roll on the following chart; (Only roll once if full conversion) 1-10 gains all attributes of bionics added to his/her own! 11-85 no penalties or additions (attributes are the same as before operation). 86-94 Attributes are same as implants and abilities are halved in power and duration, 95-00 character will die in 1d4 weeks. Note: that all effects can be canceled if implants are removed. OCC: can pick any OCC par GMs rule (no CS or gliterboy OCC's or such) Bonuses: +1 attack, +2 vs. magic, HF, and to roll Psionics: roll %; 1-80 the character is a minor psychic with 10 minor Abilities or two super(no mix and matching: 5 minor 1 super), and has 3d4*10 plus 1d6 ISP per level; 81-00 is a major psychic with all sensitive, 5 physical, 4 healing, and 4 super, has 6d6*10 plus 10 ISP per level. Magic: all fairie dragons understand and know how to use magic and TK devices. Minor psychics learn/figure out one spell of equal level each level of experience in addition to what they may buy or find, while major psychics must purchase all of their spells. Average life span: 1d6*10000 years Plus! Age as humans till 20 then stop aging till slain! Can regenerate limbs in an hour and can only be killed by decapitation! Size: same as humans Weight: same as humans but +10 lbs. due to wings Appearance: Look like beautiful humanoids with wings, 30% chance of having dragonoid tail, 10% of having long silky fur except on face, hands, feet, stomach, crotch, and nipples. Eyes, hair, and skin can be of any color! Cybernetics and Bionics: even with their Bionic Meld few will become partial or full conversion borgs. Note: only 10% of the fairie dragon population is male. All Fairy dragons are highly sexual as well as bisexual! Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Races Category:Palladium Category:Dragon